


aren't we a lovely bunch of monsters?

by Perditus



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode 50, Everyone is a little bit bitter, Gen, Spoilerish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuji reaches a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aren't we a lovely bunch of monsters?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Finishing Faiz and Wizard in the same day was a mistake. Spoilers for ending of 555.
> 
> Disclaimer: 555 isn’t mine.

Yuuji doesn’t believe in happy endings. Orphenoch and humans living together in peace was his ideal—sure, but that was just an _ideal._ Real life rarely worked out that way, and he had long abandoned his ideas.

  
He didn’t have the luxury of rightful means to an end. If he believed in the end enough, then the end would justify the means. It was a shame Takumi didn’t see it that way, though. At first Yuuji thought they were so similar—they were fighting for the same thing but maybe in different ways.

  
Of course, that changed when he found out Takumi was an Orphenoch, but instead of accepting it and trying to live as a human he denied it. He told himself he wasn’t a monster—and he wasn’t, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t Orphenoch either.

  
Then Takumi told him he was human. He left him gripping a metal fence with blood in his mouth and had the nerve to look down on him and tell him he’d protect him _because he believed that Kiba was still human._

  
Yuuji couldn’t decide if that was Takumi’s strength or weakness, but now all he could do was run his fingers along the sides of the Kaixa belt.

  
He had to make a decision, and he didn’t have much time left.

  
Maybe Yuka had done something like this in her last moments, too. Only Yuuji didn’t have anyone left to write to, because Yuka was dead and Kaidou had picked up his mantle too late. If only if only if only

  
He stood, slowly, gauging his injuries and gritting his teeth through the pain. So he had a decision, then.

  
If he was going to die, it might has well be worth something. After all, there were a lot of humans to protect and so little time.

  
Once Yuuji’s job was done he’d leave the rest to Takumi.

  
For who could understand a monster better than another monster?

  
Or, should he say human?


End file.
